


Videos Are Links to the Soul

by Cielestine_de_Winter



Series: Q Does What He Wants... [2]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies), SPECTRE (2015)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Remix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-19
Updated: 2015-11-19
Packaged: 2018-05-02 08:09:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5240987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cielestine_de_Winter/pseuds/Cielestine_de_Winter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Watching the screen can give you hope or despair.  All depends on who you're watching.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Videos Are Links to the Soul

M’s words sucked the air from James’s lungs. Watching M stand in front of what looked like Tanner’s administrative staff telling them that they were no longer needed, that MI6 was deemed redundant, was a betrayal that burned through James’s nerves. He glanced over at Franz Oberhauser with rage tingling his fingertips. For a brief second he imagined himself taking hold of the other man’s neck and twisting it until it snapped. Only the thought of Madeleine’s fate stopped him.

James quickly glanced back at the screen. A small movement caught his eyes. Q, standing to Tanner’s left, very deliberately glanced at the camera. For a second a cold smile graced his lips and then he walked swiftly away. It took less than 4 seconds but it made James’s rage cool.

_Q knows. Q knows that we were watching. He knows and he wanted me to know that he knows._ James thought to himself ignoring Oberhauser’s blather. _Why?_

Suddenly they were moving. James forced himself to listen to Oberhauser’s words. With sick dread he started hearing his last conversation with Mr. White played back on in merciless black and white on the dozens of screens around them. “No, NO! Turn this off! Madeleine,” James entreated the woman he was quickly becoming attached to. “Look at me!”

Madeleine stared at the screen.

“Madeleine!” James wanted to spare her the ugliness of the death of her father. Let her remain untainted by the rot that surrounded Oberhauser.

James leapt toward Oberhauser, but was taken down by a brutal hit to his knee.

“Madeleine!”

Madeleine slowly turned to James. Her liquid eyes met his and James stilled for one tiny moment.

"You are a kite dancing in a hurricane, Mr. Bond."

As the shot rang out, echoed through the numerous speakers, James watched a fire burn out in Madeleine’s eyes. She looked at him, tears coursing down her face with the same expression Vesper wore while she was waited for her watery grave to claim her.

James knew in that instant that he had lost her.

**Author's Note:**

> Second drabble in a very short series. This one sets up the rest. I hope you enjoy!


End file.
